


GaaLee Tumblr Ficlets

by thejammys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pregnant!Lee, trans!Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: An Adjective and a Food (G) - Gaara learns about pet names for loved onesBlessing (G) - Gaara asks Gai for Lee’s handGaara’s Hair (G) - how Gaara’s new hairstyle came to beIn Pursuit of Lunch (G) - Araya is an aggressively hungry babyBare (T) - there are only two possible explanations for why Lee no longer has sleeves in the Boruto-eraTentacles and Vampire Cats (E) - exactly what it sounds likeLee’s Cooking (G) -  Gaara and Metal must face their greatest challenge of all: Lee’s cookingEnjoying (E) - Gaara’s thoughts while he goes down on LeeA Few Minutes (E) - short and sweet fingering smut
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	1. An Adjective and a Food

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rule that any work with less than 1,500 words got posted under a cut on tumblr rather than a new work on AO3. However! I'm not sure how long I'll hold onto my tumblr account. I don't want to lose the writing, nor do I want to make lots of different fics so they're all going here.
> 
> :3

“Honey”

“Sweetie”

“Babe”

They’re not names - but they’re everywhere, and Gaara doesn’t understand a bit of it.

These silly name replacements come easily to Lee. He’s particularly fond of “love”, “handsome”, and “cutie”.

Gaara appreciates that this is how Lee regards him, and he considers Lee to be all of those things too - but he only ever calls his boyfriend “Lee.”

“It’s a term of endearment!” Lee chirps one afternoon after he’s given Gaara a kiss on the cheek and called him ‘pumpkin’.

Gaara had frowned at him and asked for an explanation.

A term of endearment…

“Because you’re my pumpkin,” Lee added with another kiss.

Gaara had to respectfully disagree, he was not a pumpkin, but the names seemed to make Lee happy, so he put his confusion away.

It doesn’t occur to him to return this particular gesture of love.

He’s having lunch with Naruto when Hinata calls him. Gaara listens to their conversation, because he’s never been advised not to do such a thing, and blinks in surprise when Naruto gets off the phone after calling her “sugar lips”.

“Sugar lips?” he repeats, putting his tea down.

Naruto laughs and closes his eyes. “Yeah - ‘cuz her lips are sweet!”

Incredible.

Perhaps it’s a Konoha thing. The nins here are encouraged to regard one another with these strange words.

“She likes it - it shows her I’m into her.”

But they’re still just words, and Gaara doesn’t understand.

It isn’t until he and Lee are having lunch with his sister and their nephew that it finally clicks.

Gaara expects his sister to mirror his omission of these pet names from her vocabulary. After all, she’s only ever referred to him as ‘Gaara’ and ‘little brother’.

So when she picks up a cupcake from the table and offers it to her two-year-old, cooing, “A cupcake for my precious cupcake,” Gaara is astounded.

Lee smiles at the sight and returns to his own dessert.

Gaara sits there completely perplexed.

He looks between the cupcake and Shikadai.

The cupcake is food. It’s just food. Shikadai is not food. Of this much, he is certain.

But the cupcake is small, and sweet, and Temari decorated it with sprinkles so that it would be more visually appealing…

His nephew is also small and sweet…

He looks over at Lee who has frosting around his mouth.

Lee is also sweet.

The suddenness of his loud, “Ohhhh” startles Lee, Temari, and the sweet Shikadai.

The next day, Gaara goes to his brother for advice.

“What should I call Lee?”

“How about, ‘Lee’?”

Kankuro is distracted with his puppets.

“I want to use a term of endearment,” Gaara corrects, although his brother’s advice is solid.

“Okay, how about ‘babe’?” Kankuro murmurs, twisting a screwdriver and sticking his tongue out.

“Temari called Shikadai a precious cupcake.”

“Bully for her.”

Gaara stares at his brother until Kankuro looks up at him.

“Why are you staring-”

“It was unique, and it likened him to delicious food,” Gaara explains, hoping that he’s broken this down correctly.

Kankuro sighs and regards his brother for a moment.

“So you want Lee to know he’s delicious?”

“The ‘precious’ was nice too.”

Kankuro wipes his hands off on his pants and picks up the screwdriver again. 

“Then just pick an adjective and a food and you’re good.”

“And Lee will like that?”

“Mmhmm.”

Kankuro doesn’t seem to be very focused, but Gaara trusts his brother.

When Lee comes into his office later that day, Gaara is ready.

He’s been thinking about adjectives and foods all afternoon.

Lee comes over and gives him a kiss, smiling and looking so lovely that Gaara wants to call him ‘babe’, ‘sweetie’, and ‘honey’ all at once.

They only have a few minutes before Gaara has to run to a meeting, so Lee kisses him again and asks what Gaara wants for dinner. He promises to pick it up and have it waiting when Gaara gets home.

“Alright, love! Then I will see you tonight!” Lee chirps before giving Gaara another kiss. “I hope your meeting goes well!”

This is where Gaara would normally say ‘Thank you, Lee’.

But not today.

No.

**_Not today._ **

“Thank you, my…”

Lee pauses and turns around, his eyes wide and excited.

The ‘my’ must sound promising.

But even though he’s prepared for hours, suddenly language escapes him and Gaara can only recall the last word he read before Lee came in.

“…effervescent…fig.”

A classic, if ever there was one.

Lee’s face lights up so brightly that Gaara might as well turn the light off.

The kisses Gaara receives are magnificent and wet with tears.

Lee shows his deep gratitude later, when they’re under the covers and panting into each other’s ears.

They both go to sleep smiling.


	2. Enjoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short nsfw drabble: Gaara going down on pregnant trans!Lee

Lee’s body was made of muscle.

The man worked himself too hard to be covered in anything but firm, toned, lean lines going from the tips of his long, skinny toes all the way up to the shine in his bowl cut.

Pregnancy hadn’t removed the muscle, but it had covered much of it in a lovely new softness that made Gaara weak.

Before the changes to his body, Lee and Gaara already enjoyed an active, eager sex life. But now Gaara couldn’t keep his hands off his husband.

That was how Gaara found himself with a thigh, newly soft from the baby, pressed against his cheek as he put himself to work with making Lee feel good.

Vaginal intercourse was too intense now, in the seventh month. No matter how gentle or shallow Gaara made his thrusts, Lee’s body was not having it.

But Lee was still amorous. His nerves had adapted a kind of sensitivity Gaara had never seen on his husband.

Gaara used to be rough with him – that was how Lee liked it. Gaara would drag his nails down Lee’s back while he nibbled on the firm bud atop a breast. He’d let his teeth sink into Lee’s neck while he gripped under Lee’s knees to keep his legs up and spread as his hips slammed away.

Now all it took was a gentle stroke of a fingertip across the swell of his belly, and Lee would shudder.

Pleasuring Lee with his fingers was easy, but Gaara’s favorite thing was using his tongue.

He licked things he didn’t know how to say.

He licked prayers to gods he didn’t believe in.

He licked oaths and promises that he couldn’t make as the Kazekage – but here, down in between Lee’s legs, they were binding.

Before the baby, when Gaara’s tongue was hard at work making itself acquainted with a needy clitoris, he used to slip a finger into that lovely mouth he was so good at wetting. He’d crook the digit the way those books told him to, and he’d try to find a spot he knew Lee’s body had so he could make his lover see stars.

Now, with Lee’s insides begging mercy until after the birth, Gaara took his newly freed hand and lightly stroked the sensitive skin of Lee’s belly.

His fingers splayed out like the blue veins now decorating Lee’s skin. It was soft when he traced one of the thin rivers across, but firm when he pressed. Lee had always had lovely stomach muscles, but this was a new kind of hardness. It was strong, like Lee, protecting their baby while it grew in its safe cocoon.

Lee moaned and tucked his left leg harder against Gaara’s head.

_My man._

His tongue continued its pace, too pleased with its station to end this now, but Gaara did remove one of his hands from Lee’s stomach so he could curl it around a warm thigh and hold it even closer.

This was nice. Just the two of them. Making love.

A few months after Shikadai’s birth, Temari called and warned him to enjoy his marriage while it was just the two of them.

Gaara hadn’t known what she meant, and knew he wouldn’t fully appreciate this advice until after his own babe was born, so he had asked for clarification.

“I’m realizing now that there’s so many things we haven’t done yet as a couple, and now we won’t have the chance for a long time,” she’d explained.

He asked for an example.

“We should have had more sex, for one thing. Now I’m as tired as he’s always been.”

After his brother had fled the room, scowling and asking Gaara to remind him that putting her on speaker and enjoying sibling phone chats was no longer something he wanted to take part in, Temari continued to advise her youngest brother.

“Just enjoy each other, because once the baby comes you’ll forget that you’re supposed to.”

Gaara never dismissed the wisdom of his siblings, but he was fairly confident that as long as he and Lee were together they would never cease to enjoy one another. At least Gaara wouldn’t.

But just in case.

Gaara wondered if Lee could feel his grin when his husband moaned again and angled his hips to try and press himself against Gaara’s face more.

_I’m enjoying this, Lee. I’m enjoying you._

From the sounds dancing at his ears, Lee was enjoying him too.

“Gaara…please,” Lee groaned, shifting his hips up again.

With the belly in the way, Gaara couldn’t look up from his lovely burrow and meet his lover’s gaze, but he could feel the tremor in Lee that begged for release.

He acquiesced to this handsome man he loved so much and ceased his teasing flicks and massages, and dove in again with harder pressure.

This new sensitivity was lovely.

When he licked Lee’s clit like this, it made his husband writhe.

Gaara kept one hand on Lee’s belly, connecting them together, keeping them close, sharing the proof of their intimacy with Lee since he couldn’t look up and watch Lee cum.

The sudden gasp and the way Lee arched off the bed, simultaneously trying to free himself and press his crotch harder against Gaara’s lips, announced his orgasm before his words could.

Gaara softened his barrage, but he didn’t stop licking until he felt Lee’s thigh relax and fall away from his cheek.

He stayed down there for a moment, just listening to Lee trying to catch his breath.

“Gaara,” his favorite voice pleaded.

Delicately, he took back the arm that was wrapped around Lee’s thigh, and crawled up to lay beside his husband.

Lee looked close to tears, and even though Gaara knew they were born from happiness and gratitude and love, he didn’t want to see Lee cry. He leaned in and took them away with his lips, and then moved down to swallow the ‘thank you’ he knew was coming after years of performing oral on Lee.

When he was certain he had kissed away all the thoughts in Lee’s brain, he leaned back to look into the eyes he had been missing.

“I love you.”

Lee hiccupped, and it might had been the prelude to more tears, but after he was able to say, “I love you, too” Gaara was right back to kissing him.

He hadn’t removed his hand from Lee’s stomach, but now he slowly ran his palm over the swell to glide up along Lee’s side before moving to his arm and gripping Lee’s biceps.

Gaara had always loved Lee’s arms.

He intended to fall asleep wrapped in them, with Lee on his side and the baby nestled between them. They slept so close and held each other so tightly, Gaara would wake up in the night sometimes and forget for a moment which one of them was pregnant.

For now though, he just kissed. He kissed, he touched, and he enjoyed.


	3. Lee’s Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Metal must face their greatest challenge of all: Lee’s cooking

“Boys, breakfast!”

Gaara winced and braced himself for what was about to happen.

Lee thought his family deserved only the best, and that meant lots of nutritious goodness in their breakfasts.

_“It’s the most important meal of the day, after all!”_

Unfortunately, Lee must have burned off his taste buds at some point with the fires of youth because he had absolutely no regard for deliciousness.

Gaara and Metal ate their meals without complaint because they loved Lee dearly, but they had developed a system to deal with what daddy’s cooking did to them.

As they both walked into the kitchen, they nodded at each other in understanding before walking over to give Lee a hug and a kiss.

They took seats as Lee set down their plates.

Today’s dish was extra horrifying. Metal’s food winked at him.

“Boys, I am just going to run and use the restroom and I will be right back. But please eat!” Lee exclaimed with a grin before exiting.

Without speaking, the father and son turned in a bit to face each other, and raised their fists.

“Ready?” Gaara asked.

“Let’s do this,” his son answered.

“Janken pon!” they both chanted under their breaths so they wouldn’t attract Lee’s attention.

The results were conclusive.

Gaara didn’t smile at he laid his flat hand over his son’s closed fist, for he took no joy in knowing what was about to happen to his baby. Instead, he solemnly closed his eyes, partly to conceal the way Metal’s face fell so dramatically, and gripped his child’s hand in the only comfort he was able to offer now.

“You know the rules, Metal.”

His son left his hand there, and turned to look at the plates, which now inexplicably had steam coming off of them.

Metal’s large, dark eyes looked back pleadingly at his father, but Gaara kept his closed on purpose.

Both of them jerked, with panicked expressions, when they heard the toilet flush.

Lee was going extra fast today.

Gaara squeezed his son’s hand tightly and held his breath.

“Metal, I ate Monday’s breakfast - and he insisted on seconds.”

“Yes, papa but -”

“And you got to leave for school - he made us lunch later.”

Metal looked down at his papa’s tummy like he expected it to burst into flames. It was unlikely, but not completely off the table with daddy’s cooking in there.

The sound of the sink turning off made them both clench again.

Gaara held Metal’s hand even tighter.

“Papa, please don’t make me eat it,” Metal whispered.

It was a gross violation of their morning agreement, but today’s dish did look exceptionally spooky.

Gaara looked like he was about to say something when Metal interrupted.

“I am your _child_ ,” Metal added, pulling out a look that worked more often than the Kazekage wanted to admit.

A twelve-year-old shouldn’t have this much power over him. His son also shouldn’t be this adorable, but it couldn’t be helped.

It was annoying for Metal to renege on their deal (because he certainly insisted Gaara keep to it on days when he lost) - but Lee would be back any second and they were out of time.

“Alright,” Gaara conceded begrudgingly. “Together?”

Metal nodded once, seriously, and turned to face his food.

The boys moved their hands so they were holding each other’s properly, and with their free hands they each picked up their plate.

There was only one way to do this.

“Three-”

“Two-”

“One-” Gaara finished with a wince.

Then both boys squeezed each other’s hands _hard,_ closed their eyes, and threw their heads back as they tried to shotgun the contents of their plates.

The _second_ they finished swallowing both boys started shuddering violently - freezing completely and trying to look innocent and collected when Lee reentered the kitchen.

“Oh! You both finished your breakfasts so fast!” Lee exclaimed with wide, doe eyes. “I have plenty more-” he started as he moved over to the stove.

“No!” “NO, DADDY!”

Lee stopped and looked at both of them.

“We just mean,” Gaara corrected quickly, and much more quietly, “We are both full, and you should sit down and rest so you can enjoy your breakfast.”

“Yes, daddy,” Metal piped in. “Thank you for making it for us!”

Metal always used his manners, no matter how horrifying the thing he was expressing gratitude for was.

“You’re very welcome, sweet boy!” Lee replied as he took a seat.

This part of the morning ritual was just as sacred as the janken pon.

Gaara and Metal both studied Lee intently as he picked up his chopsticks and secured a piece of whatever the hell he’d made.

They watched him raise it to his mouth and pop it inside - completely unaware of the way his family was studying him.

Chew chew, swallow, happy ‘ah’, then more food in the mouth.

Every damn morning.

Gaara and Metal both deflated a bit. They always hoped Lee would be equally frightened by what he’d made in the hopes that they wouldn’t see it again.

No such luck today.

“Well dads, I’m going to go train with Uncle Kankuro today,” Metal said as he stood up from the table.

“Have fun!” Lee chirped back as he tried not to spray food and reached out for a goodbye hug.

This little boy was skipping out early so he couldn’t roped into eating more of his dad’s cooking.

That was fine - but he did need to atone for betraying the sanctity of his morning game with Gaara.

When it was Gaara’s turn for a hug, he grinned a little bit at his boy in a way that made Metal pull a concerned face as he was being tucked against his dad’s chest.

Gaara waited until Metal had pulled back and looked relaxed again before saying,

“Be home for lunch.”

He picked up his tea and sipped calmly as Metal took a deep breath and murmured back, “Yes, papa.”

“Have a good day, Metal!” Lee cheered to their son as he fled the kitchen.

That made Gaara feel a little better. He didn’t like to watch his son suffer, but he didn’t want Metal to betray him again.

“So, Gaara,” Lee said as he stood up and refilled his plate. “Metal won’t be home this evening, and I was thinking tonight you and I could have a special dinner together!”

Gaara reached out and took Lee’s hand when his husband sat back down. “That sounds lovely.”

Lee beamed. “Wonderful! I’ll make something special!”

Outside, Metal grinned.


	4. Tentacles and Vampire Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what it sounds like

Lee closed his eyes and rolled his head back into the waiting embrace of a firm hold. 

The rough slide of light pressure gliding up the inside of his left thigh had him tingly all over.

Passion and poor decision making left him in only half of his tights, with green tatters that had formerly clothed his legs and hips lying in a haphazard mess on the floor. Lee didn’t mind, though. Or at least, at this precise moment he was far too distracted with the tingles and the way Gaara’s sharp intakes of breath made his heart pound to worry over something as trivial as _tights._

When his lover was inching closer and closer to the bit of flesh left covered by Lee’s boxers that hadn’t yet been ripped away, Lee found it very hard to worry about anything.

He parted his legs further and sighed on a smile when his ankles were immediately gripped and squeezed as a delightful acknowledgment that spreading himself was exactly what Gaara wanted. 

Gaara could have exactly that.

Lee reached out to pull his lover closer, so he could get Gaara’s hungry tongue in his mouth, but the second the pads of his fingertips made contact – Gaara’s hands thrust out to grip Lee’s wrists and hold them away and open.

But wait, if Gaara’s hands were holding Lee’s wrists then what was gripping Lee’s ankles, supporting his head, and greedily making a meal out of his inner thighs?

Oh, that’s right: Gaara’s tentacles.

Lee was used to them, just as Gaara was used to Lee’s sharp little vampire teeth and tail.

He was used to Gaara’s hands being replaced by tentacles, simultaneously caressing his own wrists, and keeping him in a firm, steady position.

He was used to a tentacle slipping in between his butt cheeks and teasing his hole the way Gaara’s tongue sometimes did. Lee never knew where the lubrication came from, if Gaara pre-applied it or if the tentacle itself supplied the slip – but the fact that Gaara had tentacles at all meant none of this made sense so Lee let it go. 

He was used to another tentacle slipping inside his underwear and gently moving under his balls before massaging them with little rolls, and then wrapping itself around his desperate prick. 

But the thing that always surprised him a little was the thing he craved most. 

Gaara made scraps of the remainder of Lee’s clothing and held his newly freed hands over Lee’s chest. He stared at pink nipples as he lightly began to rub them with his thumbs. 

He could give Lee wonderful orgasms from this alone. Clingy pumps and needy licks could wring out desperate, helpless ejaculations that left Lee limp in the embrace of Gaara’s extra appendages. But if he wanted to take Lee absolutely over the edge, he let his lover feed. 

There was a special tentacle for this, one that Gaara tried to selectively attend to during this ministrations. He always waited until Lee was already grinding himself on the tentacle working itself in and out of him, and fucking forward into the grip of the one wrapped around his cock. 

And then Gaara would put himself in Lee’s mouth.

 _He_ was used to the tiny little fangs that would prick him immediately. He was used to the way it burned when they grew a bit longer as Lee let himself go. And he _ached_ with relief when the teeth extracted themselves, and he felt Lee’s lips close down as he started to drink.

Lee tried not to grow too used to making literal meals out of Gaara. It set potentially dangerous expectations.

But Gaara liked it. He liked feeling needed like this, having this much influence in making Lee feel _so good_.

‘ _I’m in every part of you_ ,’ he thought as he stared like a starving man at Lee’s closed eyes.

“Mmh,” Lee moaned around the tentacle. His rhythm had faltered a bit, and Gaara immediately recognized that Lee was having trouble multitasking.

So he picked up the slack and wrapped one of his tentacles around Lee’s waist to hold him still so the rest of him could go back to fucking in and out and pumping and rubbing and driving Lee wild.

He could feel the muscles of Lee’s abdomen flexing and working desperately to give Lee even a little bit of room to fuck back.

Gaara reached down between them and gripped his own prick. Like Lee, it was sometimes difficult to multi task, but his tentacles slipped into muscle memory and allowed him to close his own eyes and enjoy his masturbation.

The sensation of Lee’s soft little tongue flicking over the puncture wounds on his tentacle as Lee drank himself into a hazy fog gave Gaara the same little tingles he’d given his lover.

He tried to let his mind wander to each tentacle; to enjoy the softness of Lee’s skin, the incredible squeeze of his ass, the way he moaned as he fed – it was sensory overload.

Lee stopped drinking when he came. His head moved back into that same embrace, and as much as he was physically able to he arched and cried out a breathy “Ha-ah!”

Gaara immediately slowed his motions. He fucked Lee through the completion of his orgasm, and slowly extricated himself from his lover, to give him space to recover.

Lee dropped to his knees, although it was unclear how intentional this decision was or if his post-orgasmic relaxation merely surrendered to gravity.

It certainly appeared intentional when Lee moved his face toward Gaara’s penis with parted lips.

“Ah – your teeth,” Gaara choked, even though his hand removed itself from his cock slid into Lee’s hair to pull him closer.

“I’ve retracted them,” Lee panted back before proving what he’d said to be true and taking every inch of Gaara he could fit into his mouth.

Lee skipped the usual teasing licks and kisses, since Gaara was already so worked up, and brought a free hand up to grip the bit of Gaara that stayed out of his mouth as he worked his head back and forth.

Gaara couldn’t take more than a minute. He was already so on edge from the stimulation his tentacles took from Lee’s body that he quickly found himself curling forward, hands desperately clutching Lee’s head, and spilling inside a warm mouth. 

Lee swallowed greedily like the hungry little vampire cat he was.

The tentacles braced his fall a bit as he joined Lee on the ground. Lee leaned forward to lap up a bead of sweat from his forehead and then press a kiss to his cheek.

“That was lovely,” he purred.

Gaara nodded and felt his tentacles slowly retract back into one large tail.

It was unfortunate that one of the few pieces of vampire lore Lee didn’t bring to life was the ability to turn himself into a bat, because Gaara wasn’t sure how they were supposed to leave this room when Lee was so very naked and his clothes were so very destroyed.

A bat wouldn’t have this problem.

They’d have to stay here and wait until the sun went down. They’d have to lie here for hours, curled up naked together…

As they laid down and Lee pulled him into a cozy embrace, Gaara closed his eyes and silently thanked whatever forces had come together to allow him - a tentacle monster - to be loved by a vampire cat.

It made him tingly.

——


	5. Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are only two possible explanations for why Lee no longer has sleeves in the Boruto-era: either he was out with baby Metal one day and didn’t realize he was out of diapers, and they were sacrificed for Metal’s baby poop - or something like this post happened. let’s explore the latter.

Lee did not want to get out of bed.

Popular though the desire to stay wrapped inside a blanket burrito may be, it was relatively foreign to Lee. Usually he had to be persuaded to stay in bed or still… and unconsciousness didn’t guarantee either of the two. Truly, the best way to lure him into aching to inhabit a sleep cocoon is to put a cozy, sleeping, sex-drunk Kazekage in the bed next to him.

Gaara looked so snoodly when he slept. He always curled into Lee, with his hands grabbing for any bit of his boyfriend that he could get - an arm, another hand, a nipple - anything to keep them connected. Lee didn’t make cuddling easy, since his body naturally assumed a jazz-hands star fish pose the deeper into sleep he fell, but Gaara always found some bit of skin and held on. 

Lee had already extracted himself from Gaara’s clingy, octopus embrace, and was fondly admiring how someone so powerful could so closely resemble a tiny, baby raccoon when they slept. He gently stroked Gaara’s hair and devastatingly resisted the urge to kiss his boyfriend’s face all over. He was terribly cute, but the kisses - and unavoidable crying that followed - were sure to wake him up.

Gaara wasn’t good at sleeping yet, and this week in particular he got no gold stars. He was stressed with work.

Being a Kage could do that.

But it certainly meant that right now, even though Lee had to dart off for a bit to tend to his own job, there was no need to interrupt Gaara’s rest. He was fast asleep, and wonderfully relaxed after the massage and orgasms Lee gave him.

No need to wreck that.

Lee could just quietly pull his clothes on, slip out, and then return to spoon his beloved once this meeting was all finished. He just needed to extract his tights from their sex nest…

But a lovely, pale, happily relaxed torso was fast asleep on top of one of the arms.

_Oh, dear._

Lee gave it a tiny tug and held in a panicked “ehh!!” when Gaara shifted in his sleep from the disturbance.

Unless Lee wanted to wake Gaara up and roll him over like an egg being thoughtlessly tossed down a hill, the left arm of his tights was inaccessible. Lee glanced around the room with a pout on his face. He didn’t have another pair in Gaara’s room, and since he could hardly go outside _naked_ … _ **again**_ …

The left arm was just gonna have to stay here.

“ _Forgive me, sensei_ ,” Lee whispered as he prepared to do the unthinkable. But for Gaara, for his snoodle, he would do this.

He needed to be fast and quick, so he didn’t wake his boyfriend up and do this in vain - but it hurt! Lee closed his eyes and turned his head as he made the rip - he couldn’t watch.

With one hand, he held onto the hem of the arm, and with his right… 

He made it fast.

While he’d managed to hold in his noises earlier, there was simply no keeping in his choked gasp when he held up his beloved outfit with a gaping, unhemmed hole now marring the left side.

Lee pulled it on quickly and wondered what he would tell Gai.

Or his other tights when they saw their brother.

A chill, probably just from a breeze or any other natural phenomena and not the ghost of a torn sleeve but that’s how Lee interpreted it, tickled Lee and made him jump.

He slipped out the door while behind him, Gaara’s fingers curled around the fabric that still smelled like Lee.

——

One very long hour later and Lee was racing back to his man!

He’d been teased mercilessly for the new look. Whatever they originally intended to meet about had quickly been pushed aside in favor of, what Lee personally felt, were rather unnecessary puns.

He hadn’t ripped off his sleeve for vanity - it was a _sacrifice for **love**_!

When he was safely on the other side of Gaara’s bedroom door, and was greeted by the sweetest image of a very handsome Kazekage cuddling his abandoned sleeve like a blanket - Lee let out a relaxed sigh and let go of the discomfort from the meeting.

In just a moment he would strip and return to their earlier snuggling, but for now he walked over and quietly sat down to resume stroking Gaara’s hair.

But the simple touch had sleepy eyes blinking awake.

“Lee?”

_Rats._

“Gaara! I am so sorry to wake you - please, go back to sleep and I will join you,” Lee exclaimed.

Gaara’s eyes fell right to Lee’s bare skin.

“What happened to your tights?” he croaked.

Lee turned pink. “Well, you were asleep on my sleeve and I didn’t want to wake you…”

Gaara looked down at the makeshift blanket he was still cuddling, and then back to the handsome lines and muscles of his boyfriend’s bicep.

His cheeks were pink.

Gaara was _weak_ for Lee’s arms. 

He sat up, and awkwardly reached one hand out, then dropped it, then tried again with both hands. He rested them on Lee’s biceps and gave a soft squeeze as color began flooded his cheeks.

“I like this,” he said quietly, though Lee wasn’t sure if Gaara was talking to himself.

Lee immediately ripped off the other sleeve.


	6. In Pursuit of Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Araya is an aggressively hungry baby

“Metal, what’s wrong?”

“Papa, Araya is a…,” Metal’s sweet almost-three-year-old voice started to answer.

Gaara waited patiently for his darling child to finish that wholesome thought.

“…fat monster.”

Gaara blinked at his oldest son and shook his head.

“He’s a what?”

Metal had already distracted himself with the coloring book in his hands, and Gaara had to repeat himself to get his son’s attention.

“Metal, why would you call your brother a fat monster?”

The toddler continued to work on his masterpiece. “He punched Yodo out of the way so he could have some more milk,” he answered absentmindedly.

“He punched your sister?” Gaara asked, not doubting the sincerity of his boy, but fearing for the strength his six-month-old possessed.

Metal seemed satisfied with the cat he’d just finished. From the headband on the cat, Gaara could see that it was their family pet, Whiteshadow. “Yes, Papa. He didn’t hit her very hard.”

Gaara looked over his shoulder as though he expected to hear his daughter crying.

The son he was holding on his lap wiggled so his father would let him go and he could sit next to his big brother.

Gaara relaxed his hold on his second-oldest son and allowed him to join Metal at their play table.

“Metal, would you please watch Shinki for a moment so I can check on the twins?” Gaara asked, once Shinki had secured a few crayons of his own.

The oldest of the brood nodded confidently and passed over a page from his coloring book so his little brother could help him color. “Ok, Papa!”

Gaara kissed the tops of both of their heads before standing and walking toward the nursery.

With four children, it was difficult to make space for everyone to have their own room. But a dedicated nursery was important for giving newborn babies the space to nap and eat without getting distracted.

“Lee?” Gaara asked softly, in case his twins were doing one of those things, as he quietly opened the door.

His handsome husband was standing at the changing table, cooing at one of their twins while he changed a presumably filthy diaper.

“That was a big one, my strong little lamb!” Lee said to their tiny daughter as he wiped her bottom.

Gaara couldn’t help but smile. Lee believed in building up their children’s confidence as early as possible, and that included making sure they knew when they had done a good job digesting their food and passing it back to their parents for clean up.

And boy did they ever.

Four kids. _So much poop._

“Lee,” Gaara repeated, as he walked up behind his husband and gently laid his hand in the small of Lee’s back.

Lee turned to him and grinned brightly. “Hello, Gaara! How are our boys?” he asked as his hands continued with their task.

Gaara gently rubbed up and down and turned his attention to the precious six-month-old lying on the table in front of them. He momentarily forgot his purpose in coming in here when he made eye-contact with his daughter. She gave him a toothless, happy grin and reached her tiny arms up towards her other dad.

He felt compelled to reach his arms back towards her.

“Metal just told me that Araya got upset with Yodo because he wanted more milk?” Gaara relayed.

Lee’s already large eyes grew even wider. “Mmhmm! I’m sure he wasn’t trying to hurt his sister, but when his breast ran out of milk he did get territorial over hers,” he answered.

Gaara looked at Lee’s chest sympathetically. Those breasts had a hard job, feeding four babies. Each had come straight out of the womb with a healthy appetite, but none so strong as Araya’s. If he was embracing an even heartier demand, Gaara wasn’t sure if Lee’s nipples would survive.

As if he could sense that his dads were discussing his earlier misbehavior while nursing, Araya cooed from his crib and implored one of his parents to pick him up.

In addition to his constant feasting, Araya also needed to be snuggled 24/7.

The crib was really only there because the older children had used it, and Yodo could still sleep in there. But Araya preferred to take his naps in the loving arms of his parents.

Gaara and Lee moved instinctually.

Yodo made a happy sound when her papa lifted her to his chest as Lee stepped over to the crib to retrieve his chubby baby.

“Hello, handsome,” Lee murmured to his child.

Araya wasted no time in Lee’s arms, moving his mouth toward the source of his meals.

Lee had too much energy and love to be exasperated by his son’s hunger. 

“It appears he needs a snack,” he observed, moving to the rocking chair in the room that served as a comfortable nursing spot.

Araya’s feedings could take a while, and even though Lee welcomed the opportunity for weight-lifting his baby, it was more comfortable for Araya if his daddy was seated in one place while he ate.

Lee wanted the babies to grow up big and strong, so they could be powerful ninja.

Araya wanted to eat.

Gaara kissed the top of Yodo’s head, just as he had to his sons, and then walked over to Lee to give his husband and other baby the same affection.

“I just came in to check on your and the twins…do you need anything before I go back to the boys?” he asked, shifting the girl in his arms.

Lee was already lost in baby-land. Araya had a nipple in his mouth and was snacking contentedly. The parent and child were gazing at each other, bonding and memorizing each other’s faces.

Gaara made a mental note to get Lee pregnant again.

Kankuro would burst through the wall and tackle Gaara to the ground if he knew that his brother was having such thoughts.

At least, for the sake of his brother’s cardiac integrity, his desires were mostly in jest at this point. The last birth was extremely difficult for his husband and nearly cost Lee his life.

So, at least for right now, Gaara and Lee were happy to stop and enjoy the four babies they had. These unbelievably cool kids who all loved and adored each other as much as they did their dads. Gaara knew that when Lee gazed down at Araya, he was taking gratitude for being there to feed his son and watch him grow.

The whole -punching his sister when his breast ran out of milk- couldn’t continue, but the parents would adjust and do what they needed to to ensure the babies were taken care of and full. 

Gaara returned to the living room and took a seat next to his older boys.

“Where is daddy?” Metal asked, sitting up as though he expected Lee to come walking in.

“Your brother wasn’t finished with his lunch, so daddy is still feeding him,” Gaara answered.

Metal raised his impressive eyebrows. “Good luck, daddy,” he muttered.

Gaara smiled. “Araya isn’t a fat monster, Metal.”

His oldest son kept his eyebrows up. “Papa.”

“He’s a baby, and babies need to eat a lot so they can grow. There was a time when you also depended on that milk for your lunch,” Gaara explained calmly, omitting the fact that Metal had been a peaceful baby who was content to have his meals and then fall asleep on Lee for hours.

His son faced him with a shocked expression. “Papa! Was I a fat monster too?”

The point of the story had not landed.

“None of you were or are fat monsters, Metal. You’re our babies.”

Shinki, who had no interest in this conversation, pulled on his big brother’s arm so Metal would share the crayon in his hand.

“Oh, here you go, Shinki,” Metal said, handing the crayon to his brother. He selected a different color for himself and went back to drawing.

Regardless of appetite, none of his children were monsters. They were sweet and perfect, all four of them.

He and Lee may just have to come up with a more creative way to feed the twins.

It would be easier if he could help Lee nurse them, but truthfully his nipples had inverted the first time he saw how exuberantly Araya ate.

That kid did not mess around when it was time to eat.

But Lee was up to the challenge. Gaara was lucky to fall in love and make babies with someone who had determination and passion so ingrained that it must have imbedded on a genetic level and come out in their children. 

Araya was just a hungry, determined baby in pursuit of lunch.

Gaara heard a happy, stuffed burp from the next room and smiled.


	7. Gaara’s Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how Gaara’s new hairstyle came to be

It wasn’t until after the door shut behind Lee that Gaara realized he’d never babysat by himself before.

He had looked after his nephew when his sister was occupied, but his brother was always with him. Any mistake he’s made with Shikadai he was perfectly willing, like the well-adjusted adult he was, to credit to his older brother.

That’s what older siblings are for. if Kankuro modeled bad behavior and uncle-ing, it was only natural that Gaara would make similar mistakes.

It’s psychology. It was out of his hands.

The brothers had been lucky so far, in that they had likely done no lasting harm to their poor nephew with mistakes no larger than the occasional unsupervised bump on the head, 

But Gaara knew that whatever mess Temari came home to, she would still love her brothers and forgive them.

Gaara has no such understanding with Lee.

Metal was still an itty-bitty baby. He couldn’t walk, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t feed himself - he couldn’t do anything! He just sat there and looked…

Adorable.

He was sleeping, unaware that his dad left him in the care of an unqualified and panicked man, and Gaara intended to keep the baby out of the loop for as long as possible.

Truthfully, he hadn’t even meant to volunteer to watch the child. He went to Lee’s house, following dinner with him and Naruto, in the anticipation of spending more time together. It wasn’t until Lee was half-way out the door yelling, “Thank you so much! I promise to be home in one hour!” and Gaara was left mumbling, “Wait - what” that he realized what he’d unknowingly agreed to.

But an hour wasn’t long. Gaara used to measure time in weeks, back when the pleasures of sleep eluded him, and really - how much could really go wrong in such a short lapse of time?

A lot, actually.

An hour later, Lee opened the door to his home with a cheery smile and an enthusiastic cry of, “Gaara, I’m back!”

He was greeted by the mixed wails of his six-month old baby, and the twenty-year-old Kazekage.

Lee darted to the sounds coming from Metal’s nursery and would have laughed at the sight before him had he not been panicked by their cries.

“Are you alright?!” Lee shrieked as he came up 

He took the baby from Gaara’s arms and lightly bounced his son as he cooed, “Shh, Metal. It’s okay, my little boy, _shh shh_.”

The crying stopped within thirty seconds.

Gaara was a mix of awe and fury.

“How did you do that?” he asked with wild eyes through gritted teeth, keeping his volume low in case the abrupt quiet was the result of Metal suddenly falling unconscious.

“Bouncing relaxes him,” Lee answered with a smile and a volume not reflecting Gaara’s.

 _‘Like father, like son’_ Gaara thought.

“Did he give you much trouble?” Lee asked between kisses to the top of his son’s head.

Gaara stared at him.

That was probably a question all parents asked their babysitters when they came home, but given that Gaara was covered in mashed peas, spit-up, diaper cream, and there was a pacifier stuck in his hair - he thought the answer should have been fairly obvious.

But still he answered, “No, he was great.”

Gaara would just assume this baby was testing him, to see if he was good enough for Lee.

He didn’t intend to fail. Rock Lee would never complain about a baby throwing up on his face, and he deserved a partner equally willing to take that hit.

Lee bounced his son and smiled at him, grateful.

“Thank you for watching him,” he beamed. “It’s nice to leave him with someone I know he likes.”

Gaara blinked at this. “He likes me?”

“Of course!” Lee beamed. “He even gave you his pacifier.”

It wasn’t so much ‘gave’ as ‘thrust into his hair during a fit of screaming’, but Gaara felt inclined to take Lee’s word for it.

“It looks like it caused a bit of a tangle…” Lee murmured, reaching forward and detangling the pacifier with a delicacy Gaara didn’t know Lee was capable of.

“It’s no problem,” Gaara answered as he tried to hold in a pleased shiver from Lee’s touch.

Lee shook his head and placed Metal back down in his crib. “You’re the Kazekage! I must return your hair to the state it was in before I left,” he pledged, grabbing Gaara’s hand and taking him from the room.

‘ _The state it was in before’_ must have meant something entirely different to Lee, because ten minutes later, when Gaara was sitting on the floor in between Lee’s knees having his hair combed through, his hair was in a state it had never seen.

It laid flat on his head, brushed through so thoroughly that the usual spikiness was tamed and relaxed. As Gaara stared into the mirror Lee had handed him he marveled at how much older and more…Kage-like it made him look.

“Do you like it?” Lee asked when he finally put the comb down. “The tangles are all out.”

Gaara smiled and set the mirror on the floor beside him. “I love it,” he answered.

Lee beamed. “I’m so pleased! Here-” he said as he jumped up. “Let’s go show Metal, I will bet that he will love it as well.”

Gaara was apprehensive, since Metal had been quiet during the hair combing, and he feared another bout of screaming.

But the new look must have done the trick, for when Lee picked his son up and handed him over to Gaara without waiting for confirmation that Gaara was ready for the babe, there was no crying.

Metal stared at him, transfixed, and then cooed.

Between Lee’s beaming and Metal’s tiny noises, Gaara’s heart was very full.

He would keep the hair.


	8. A Few Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet fingering smut

“Unh!”

That was probably just a happy noise, but if Gaara’s hand wasn’t covering Lee’s mouth it would have alerted the ninjas just twenty feet away on the other side of Gaara’s office door that their Kazekage was doing something inappropriate inside.

They only had a few minutes. Lee had to leave for Konoha again in an hour, and there were things to take care of before that time.

Traditionally they liked to make love before parting, but they’d used their last condom the night before and didn’t have time or privacy to buy new ones today.

Lee worked around this by sucking Gaara off before he left for his first meeting of the day, stating that it was a great exercise in focus and determination before he started on his strength training. They hadn’t woken up early enough for Gaara to return the favor before he was called away, but he knew that Lee’s words were sincere.

The moment that meeting was over though, he sent for Lee to meet him at the Kage office. It only took a few minutes of waiting before he was hurriedly pulling Lee inside his office and unzipping green tights.

He’d pushed his tongue in Lee’s mouth at the same moment his fingers went under the waistband of Lee’s underwear.

There was no time to waste, and thankfully Lee was already a little wet. Gaara suspected his boyfriend anticipated what might be waiting for him in the office.

While Gaara’s lips massaged Lee’s, and they moaned into each other, Gaara rubbed his middle finger around sensitive flesh until he made familiar contact with the little nub that made Lee feel so good.

Lee showed Gaara that he’d struck gold by groaning and rocking his hips forward against his boyfriend’s palm.

Gaara desperately wanted to take his time here, and tease Lee with each finger - make Lee rock against him like that until he was begging for Gaara to fuck him.

But they just didn’t have that kind of time.

There wasn’t time to savor the warmth, the sweet slippery slide of friction, or the lovely way Lee seemed to lose his normally concentrated control of his body as he rocked himself against the stimulation.

Their kiss grew less attached as Lee began panting.

“Don’t stop,” Lee breathed.

Gaara had absolutely no intention to do so. He knew that meant Lee liked exactly how he was being touched.

He liked knowing this. He loved being so in tune with Lee’s body that his fingers were almost divinely driven to this movement. They fit together so well.

Lee shuddered as he came.

He slumped a bit as the tension released from his happily relaxed body, and Gaara leaned forward to join their mouths together again.

“I love you,” he murmured against Lee’s lips.

Lee smiled and kissed Gaara. “I love you too,” he breathed.

They didn’t have time to cuddle, they just had enough for those words.

Lee dressed quickly and left with a bright, grateful grin.

After the door shut on Gaara’s favorite bottom, he looked down at his paperwork and smiled.

It was lucky that something so lovely could come out of just a few minutes.


	9. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara asks Gai for Lee’s hand

“So…Gaara, what can I do for you?” Kakashi asked.

“Actually, I need to speak to Gai,” Gaara clarified.

There was a brief moment of silence filled only with confused blinking at the Kazekage before Gai turned to Kakashi and dismissed him.

“Kakashi! We will need the room.”

He was grinning, clearly thrilled by the special request. Usually, in the Kage’s office people wanted to talk to the Kage. It was in the name and everything.

Kakashi frowned at his husband, and then at the young man he hadn’t taken for a goof but who must be attempting to break into comedy.

Gaara’s face maintained that cool, unruffled expression, and Kakashi could hardly picture a smile lurking there. He waited for the punchline, but none came.

“Well sure, of course. This just makes sense. I’ll just go read in my other office,” Kakashi said as he walked out of the room.

“Gaara, I know why you’re here,” Gai started solemnly, placing his elbows on the desk and touching the pads of his fingertips together as he closed his eyes.

Technically Gaara was here for a Kage meeting, so it was possible that Gai was confused.

“I am afraid I cannot accept,” Gai said.

A jolt of fear shot through Gaara’s heart and he clenched his jaw. “You cannot accept?”

_If he doesn’t give me his blessing…_

“I assume you are here to offer me a job, to recruit my services in Suna. I am afraid I cannot accept the position. Kakashi needs me here, though I am of course flattered by your offer!”

Gaara could only blink.

“Wh-”

Gai opened his eyes and placed his hands down on the desk. “I will, of course, write down some helpful advice for you to take home. That way, it will be like I’m right there helping!”

Gaara pursed his lips and nodded. “Alright. Now that that is settled, there is actually something else I want to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

“It’s about Lee.”

Gai’s whole face lit up. “Ah yes, Lee! Our favorite boy.”

“Yes, him.”

“What is it you want to discuss? His new training method is spectacular -”

“You’re a father to him,” Gaara interrupted.

“Yes!” Gai confirmed brightly.

“Your opinion and approval mean everything to him,” Gaara continued.

“I am honored to have such a wonderful young man hold me in such high esteem.”

Gaara paused and took a deep breath. “I’m in love with him.”

Gai burst into tears. “Ah - such youthful admissions!”

Gaara waited a moment to see if the crying would stop.

It seemed unlikely.

Determined to get this out, Gaara pressed on.

“I want to ask Lee to marry me.”

There was a beat of silence where Gai stopped crying, birds outside stopped flying, and time itself may have stood still.

Then Gai leapt across the desk, taking five years off Gaara’s life and nearly making him evacuate his bowels right there in Kakashi’s office, and suddenly Gaara was flattened by a bellowing, weeping 190 pound green bean pinning him to the floor

“GAARA THIS IS WONDERFUL!” Gai bellowed.

Gaara could neither respond nor breathe.

Kakashi, who clearly heard the thump followed by yelling and was concerned, poked his head back into the room.

“Gai, why are you on top of the Kazekage,” he asked in a flat tone as he crossed over to the pair.

“Gaara has just said the most wonderful thing!” Gai cried.

He continued to cry as Kakashi pulled him off the ground and helped him back into his chair.

Gaara still struggled to catch his breath.

“Does this mean - do I have your blessing?” Gaara wheezed.

After taking a moment to compose himself, Gai nodded. “Yes, Gaara you have my blessing. It takes a real man to declare their love for another - and I believe you have shown Lee that you can be a great and true partner. You make him very happy.”

If he wasn’t sure that one of his lungs had collapsed Gaara would have been very touched by that.

A knock at the door was immediately followed by Lee popping in. “Good afternoon! I hope I’m not interrupting-“

Gai immediately burst into tears again.

“He’s going to be your father in law,” Kakashi murmured to Gaara privately as he helped him stand back up.

Gaara nodded through his choked breath. “If I’m lucky.”

Although it went unseen under his mask, Kakashi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my Naruto twitter account several months ago, but you can still find me on tumblr.


End file.
